1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including phase difference detection pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase difference detection in image sensors is carried out using a pair of pixels. Each of the pixels includes a structure that blocks light. This structure is disposed in an upper portion of a photoelectric conversion layer so that only light coming from a particular direction may enter the image sensor. When out of focus, there is a phase difference in the output of the pair of pixels. With phase difference measuring technique, it is possible to fabricate a camera that automatically adjusts focus without an auto-focusing (AF) sensor module.
According to existing technology, however, the phase difference detection pixels have a decreased amount of external signal inputted from outside of the image sensor due to the light blocking structure.